Cats like Fish
by ScornFoxx
Summary: This is a SuiOC and a SasOC. Two girls fell into the darkness in search of revenge. They became and experiment of Orochimaru. Will only be in the POV of Sokudo, sorry if you want the other POV bug FriendlyLittleDemon into posting it up. ;3


**Okay first I do not own Naruto in any ways!**

**SOO me and FriendlyLittleDemon got bored and decided to make a Naruto story :3 And I got bored and placed it on here for all you readers. **

* * *

><p>You know what I hate the most? Dogs… I just can't stand them, especially dog <em>people<em>… So here I am minding my own business with my lil bat demon friend when all of a sudden I catch a whiff of a horrible odor. I turn around to find this dog boy and his pup walking towards us. Before I know it, I'm on all four hissing at the dog boy, who is growling back at me, and his annoying barking dog.

"Sokudo, come on." My friend said, "Stop hissing at the dog's and let's go." Merodi said, she sounded bored but I honestly didn't care at the moment.

"Is she really hissing?" A lazy looking boy asked standing beside Merodi.

"Is he really growling?" I heard her countered back.

"Yeah, he does that a lot."

"Then so does she…" I heard Merodi reply lazily. At that moment I felt someone appear beside and grad the collar of my outfit, yanking me up into the air.

"Nomi" I heard Merodi greet, I just hung there scowling at him. He just scowled before speaking to us.

"Come on, Sensei wishes to talk to us before the exams tomorrow." He told us, I saw the dog boy stand back up glaring at me his little pup jumping on his head. Nomi then dropped me onto my feet, I growled before seeing Merodi turn to the lazy looking boy.

"I apologize for my teammate's behavior. She doesn't really like dogs very much." She said and I just scuffed.

"S'ok." He shrugged.

"Fish people around here?" I asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Fish people…?" The dog boy asked with a raised eyebrow and I turned my head towards him deciding to ignore the fact that he was a dog boy.

"Yeah!" I said with a huge, hungry smile under my mask that I had to wear to hide my abnormally sharp fangs.

Nomi rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go." He ordered and we both nodded, becoming serious at the moment, we needed to be like that around our Sensei. We then jumped off and followed Nomi, who was usually the only one who knew where to go.

We ended up in a shaded area close to Kikyo Castle, but there was no Sensei, I just frowned, figured... Kabuto was there, though.

"Kabuto." Nomi greeted and he nodded in return.

"Lord Orochimaru has ordered me to tell you three to kill no one." Kabuto looked pointedly at me and Merodi more than Nomi. I pouted but remained silent, too bad. "You are to act as if you're all normal Genin."

"Easy for me, but what about her?" Merodi asked, pointing with her thumb at me and I just pouted more.

"So mean…" I said sticking my bottom lip out Merodi just rolled her eyes. As we were walking down a random street a sudden thought appeared into my head as my tummy growled a bit.

"Hey can we get some sushi?" I asked a loud, drooling.

"No…" Merodi said still looking forward a frown on her face. I pouted and sighed.

"Please?" I begged looking at my friend giving her…_the look_.

"…why do you like sushi?" She asked looking away from my gaze, Grrr!

"Why _don't_ you like sushi?" I countered smirking behind my mask.

"To shay… fine… but one more question before we go…" Merodi said looking at me with a concerned look. I quirked an eyebrow at the look and slowly nodded for her to continue.

"…Are you pregnant?" Merodi asked out of the blue. I froze where I stood my eyes wide and mouth hanging down to the ground. What she serious?

"W-w-w-w-w-whaaa?" I stuttered like crazy eyes the side of plates, "Are you crazy? No, I am _not_ pregnant!" I said putting emphases in the 'not'.

"Heh… sorry for being curious, but you know you've been craving sushi and fish all day." Merodi smirked I just growled glaring at my perverted friend.

"You idiot, just cause I'm hungry, and I like fish, doesn't mean I-I'm pregnant!" I yelled hitting Merodi in the head.

"You… you little bitch!" She yelled.

"Ass hole!" I countered.

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Fucker!"

"Shit head!"

"Fucktard!"

"Dick blower!"

"Cock sucker!"

"That is enough!" Both Merodi and I snapped our heads to the side to see Nomi glaring at us, a deep frown on his face. "And if you haven't noticed… those last two insults meant the same thing…" Nomi said with a blank stare.

"We know that!" I and Merodi said at the same time before looking at each other then tackling each other down to the ground wrestling. I heard Nomi sigh and then felt myself get lifted up into the air away from Merodi.

"Why am I always the one that ends up getting grabbed?" I mumbled crossing my arms across my chest and puffing out my cheeks. Merodi just laughed at me and stood up brushing herself off walking in a random direction.

"Where are you going?" Nomi asked, still holding me in the air. I was twisting and turning trying to get out of his grip when my collar started to tear. My eyes widened as I froze not wanting to move.

"To go find a freaking restaurant that serves sushi…" Merodi said, turning a corner. Nomi sighed standing still looking up at the sky. I heard another stitch snap and widened my eyes even more.

"Uhh… Nomi…?" I asked cautiously, eyes still wide. He hummed nodding for me to continue.

"Can you please…"I said when the collar tore more, "Let me go?" I yelled starting to freak.

"Hmm? Oh yes…" He said suddenly releasing me, I feel and landed on my butt with a loud 'Oof!'

"Grrr, why you!" I yelled about to attack him, Nomi just stepped to the side calmly walk after Merodi. I actually hissed at him before stalking after him glaring daggers at his back.

* * *

><p><strong>So this first chapter was short... decently short to be exact... Please review so I know if I should keep placing 'em on here!<strong>


End file.
